


Mozaika życia

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Multifandom Półmaraton, Psychic Wolves
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Piesio!<br/>Jak na zawołanie ogromny łeb, cały oblepiony pyłkiem, przedarł się przez krzaki, zmuszając dziecko do cofnięcia się o krok.<br/>— Piesio! — powtórzył szczęśliwie Tony; niebieskie oczy spotkały się ze złotymi i zapomniana figurka wypadła z dłoni chłopca, by sięgnąć do wilczego łba.<br/><i>Piesio</i>, powtórzył cichy głos w głowie chłopca, nim zalała go emanująca od zwierzęcia fala bezgranicznej miłości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bestie Bitewne nie były gatunkami rzadko spotykanymi, jednak pod koniec drugiej wojny światowej ich populacja znacznie się zmniejszyła i większość krajów wprowadziła restrykcje dotyczące ich rozmnażania, w staraniu o utrzymanie zdrowej puli genetycznej, która przez przetrzebienie gatunków na wolności znacznie zmalała. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły okazała się Wakanda, która pomimo nacisków innych państw nie zamknęła Bestii w specjalnie wyznaczonych rezerwatach i pozwoliła im rozmnażać się z zasadą doboru naturalnego.

Stany Zjednoczone, podobnie jak pozostałe państwa zrzeszone z NATO, ograniczyły wolność swoich Bestii do trzech wielkich, zamkniętych dla cywili rezerwatów, gdzie jeden z nich po latach przekształceń zajmował ponad połowę stanu Alaska, zaś dwa pozostałe wdzierały się mocno w głąb kraju, pozwalając zamieszkującym je wilkom przystosować się do różnych warunków - od gorących, wilgotnych bagien Florydy po chłodne, pustynne noce w Nevadzie.

Wilki Bitewne Stanów Zjednoczonych miały być przygotowane na wszystko, jeszcze zanim zostaną połączone z żołnierzem.

Nie były jednak przygotowane na skutki chowu wsobnego na czym skorzystało wielu cywili, ponieważ coraz bardziej inteligentne wilki podświadomie dążyły do większego kontaktu z człowiekiem i często wydostawały się poza ograniczające je siatki, próbując dotrzeć do najbliższych ludzkich siedzib, co zwykle kończyło się śmiercią wilka od strzału jednego ze strażników rezerwatu.

Niektórym jednak udawało się przedrzeć przez pas strażniczy i znaleźć osobę gotową się z nimi połączyć, na co wojsko, choć tego szczerze nienawidziło, nie miało żadnego wpływu.

ooo

Spotkał go gdy miał cztery lata i bawił się pod opieką jednej ze służących na tyłach rezydencji. Przewrócił właśnie ze zwycięskim okrzykiem plastikową figurkę Red Skulla figurką Kapitana Ameryki, gdy z niedalekiego krzewu doszło gwałtowne kichnięcie. Tony drgnął i wstał z ziemi, dociskając do siebie figurkę Kapitana.

Kichnięcie powtórzyło się.

Chłopiec chwycił mocniej figurkę i ostrożnie zbliżył się do krzewu; Jarvis nie lubił, gdy niepotrzebnie się narażał, w szczególności poza domem, gdzie nie zwykł mu towarzyszyć, ale Tony wiedział, że w razie czego Kapitan go obroni.

Niepewnie wyciągnął wolną rączkę, by odsunąć zewnętrzne gałązki, ale gdy tylko dotknął rośliny, czarny, wilgotny i oblepiony pyłkiem z krzewu nos wychynął z niej i wcisnął się w jego dłoń, po czym ponownie kichnął, wzbijając w powietrze odrobinę czerwonawego pyłku. Chłopiec zachichotał, naciskając mocniej na chłodny nos.

— Piesio!

Jak na zawołanie ogromny łeb, cały oblepiony pyłkiem, przedarł się przez krzaki, zmuszając dziecko do cofnięcia się o krok.

— Piesio! — powtórzył szczęśliwie Tony; niebieskie oczy spotkały się ze złotymi i zapomniana figurka wypadła z dłoni chłopca, by sięgnąć do wilczego łba.

 _Piesio_ , powtórzył cichy głos w głowie chłopca, nim zalała go emanująca od zwierzęcia fala bezgranicznej miłości.

ooo

— To nie powinno się zdarzyć — powiedział chłodno Howard Stark do przysłanego przedstawiciela Wschodniego Rezerwatu, Michaela Warda. — Mój syn nigdy nie powinien mieć kontaktu z tym potworem, to coś nie powinno nawet przedostać się tak daleko w głąb kraju, dlatego byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pan i panu podobni zabrali to coś jak najdalej od niego.

Siedzący przed nim na fotelu interesanta niepozorny, starszy mężczyzna poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary i pochylił się nieznacznie w stronę oddzielającego ich biurka.

— Panie Stark — zaczął spokojnie — ani pan, ani ja, ani nikt żyjący nie ma dość sił, by odciągnąć Bestię od jego Związanego. To niewykonalne ze względu na łączącą ich umysły więź, która z każdym dniem umacnia się coraz bardziej. Za pięć, może sześć lat więź będzie na tyle stabilna, by Bestia oddaliła się od chłopca na więcej niż kilka metrów, ale do tego czasu to niemożliwe. Zalecałbym wprowadzenie chłopca i jego Bestii do jednej z tutejszej watah, by pomogła im ustabilizować więź, co...

— Nie dopuszczę syna do tych zwierząt! — przerwał mu ostro Stark, akcentując swoje słowa uderzeniem pięścią w blat. — Od ponad tygodnia kilku z nich kręci się w pobliżu domu i próbuje wyciągnąć mojego syna poza ogrodzenie!

— To zapewne Związani wader, które podążają za naturalnymi instynktami — tłumaczy Ward. — Mieszka pan w Nowym Jorku, który jest uznawany przez wojskowe watahy za teren neutralny, przez co kręci się tutaj wielu Związanych wojskowych. Natomiast Tony jest małym dzieckiem związanym z wciąż dorastającym wilkiem. Dla wader to szczenięta, którymi ktoś powinien się zająć.

— Mają już opiekunki, nie potrzebują innych — odparł Howard tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Ward zmiął w ustach ostrą odpowiedź i wstał z fotela, nie widząc sensu w dalszej rozmowie. Stark nie da się przekonać, by pozwolić dziecku i Bestii na kontakt z innymi im podobnymi, co do tego mężczyzna nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Nim spotkał się z nim twarzą w twarz, łudził się, że wysoki poziom kompatybilności jego syna z wilkiem i powtarzające się raporty o przydatności takich spotkań wystarczą, by ten umożliwił chłopcu spotkania z innymi. Niestety wszystkie starania Michaela spełzły na niczym.

— Skoro tak pan twierdzi — powiedział, gdy był wyprowadzany z gabinetu.

— Tak, dokładnie tak twierdzę. — Stark uścisnął Wardowi dłoń na pożegnanie i bez słowa wrócił do gabinetu, pozostawiając przedstawiciela Rezerwatu samego sobie, a ten bez ociągania wydostał się z Posiadłości Starków i ignorując czekającego na niego kierowcę, skierował swe kroki w stronę bram. Ward nie lubił korzystać z samochodów i wolał opuścić teren w podobny sposób, w który się tu dostał - na piechotę.

— Uważaj, uważaj, paniczu, na boga, proszę, uważaj! — krzyknęła jakaś kobieta, tuż przed tym, nim w Warda uderzyło dwadzieścia kilo chichoczącego, umorusanego ziemią dziecka, które trzymało w dłoniach długi patyk i usilnie próbowało nie pozwolić go sobie odebrać, przez obskakującego teraz Michaela i chłopca wilka.

— Przepraszam pana — wydyszała niemłoda już kobieta, najwyraźniej opiekunka chłopca, gdy dobiegła do nich. — Raczej trudno za nimi nadążyć — dodała jakby na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Ward potaknął i pozwolił chłopcu odbiec kawałek. Wilk rzucił się za nim w pogoń i powalił go chichoczącego na ziemię, na co kobieta przewróciła oczami.

— Cały dzień już się tak bawią. Niedługo z ubrań panicza zostaną strzępy, a to przeklęte wilczysko znów trzeba będzie dla pewności wykąpać.

— Dla pewności? — spytał Ward, prostując garnitur.

— Mozaik ma ciapki, a raczej składa się z wielokolorowych ciapek, które jeszcze ciemnieją, i nie sposób odgadnąć czy to nowy kolor sierści czy brud — wyjaśniła kobieta i zawołała chłopca, który niechętnie i z trudem podniósł się z ziemi i, nie wyplątując dłoni z sierści wilka, podszedł do dorosłych. Michael przyklęknął przy chłopcu, który nagle nieśmiały ukrył twarz w barku warczącego ostrzegawczo wilka. Ward miał złe przeczucia co do tego zachowania - w tak młodym wieku Mozaik nie powinien mieć jeszcze takich odruchów, nie powinien być jeszcze tak opiekuńczy.

— Więc nazwałeś go Mozaik? — spytał retorycznie. — Bardzo ładne imię, pasuje do niego.

— Tata mofi, sze ‘ydkie. Dla ‘ydala. — Ward skrzywił się na słowa chłopca, których, zważywszy na zachowanie jego ojca, powinien się spodziewać. To było oczywiste, że stary Stark będzie antagonizował więź syna z wilkiem i umniejszał ją w jak największym stopniu.

— Twój tata się myli. Nie ma brzydkich wilków — odparł z mocą Ward.

Chłopiec łypnął na niego jednym, nieprzysłoniętym wilczym futrem okiem.

— Tak samo jak żaden z nich nie ma brzydkiego imienia. Mój brat nazywa się Zarek, czy to imię jest brzydkie?

Tony wydał z siebie dźwięk mogący być zaprzeczeniem.

— Więc sam widzisz, że nie ma brzydkich wilczych imion, są po prostu odpowiadające. Mozaik jest wielokolorowy, więc to imię mu odpowiada.

Wilk odwrócił łeb i polizał chłopca po głowie, sprawiając, że kilka kosmyków uniosło się w dzikim zawijasie, a on sam zachichotał.

 _Odpowiadające_ , przesłał do niego Mozaik, smakując nowe słowo.

 _Odpowiadające_ , powtórzył Tony i wtulił się mocniej w futro Brata, ignorując prowadzoną nad nimi rozmowę dorosłych.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie patrzcie tak na mnie - próbuję odwzorować w pisowni wadę wymowy brata i własne plątanie i gubienie słów. To takie Tu for U. Tony po prostu dostał takim combosem.  
> Nie, nie jest mi przykro.

_Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł_ , wilk dreptał nerwowo u boku Tony’ego, nasłuchując uważnie kroków ze schodów, których spodziewał się lada chwila. _Howard nie lubi, gdy grzebiemy w warsztacie._

_To genialny pomysł!_ , obruszył się młody Stark i potarł swędzący od ostrego smrodu metalu nos, brudząc go węglowym pyłem. _Naprawiliśmy to! To działa! Dlaczego tata miałby być na nas zły?_

Mozaik docisnął bark do boku chłopca, słysząc dochodzące zza niedalekich, zamkniętych drzwi szurające kroki.

_To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł_ , próbuje jeszcze raz wilk, ale wibrujący w oczekiwaniu Tony zignorował jego słowa i ścisnął mocniej zwinięte w rulon plany latającego samochodu. To nie mógł być zły pomysł! Zrobił to, poprawił projekt! Samochód będzie latał, Tony był tego pewien.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a Mozaik zmarszczył nos od ostrego smrodu przetrawionego alkoholu. Tony nie czekając na wilka podszedł do chwiejącego się lekko ojca.

— Tato, ‘ójsz!

Howard spojrzał.

ooo

  
_Przykro mi_ , szepnął miękko wilk, muskając zimnym, mokrym nosem kwitnący na policzku chłopca siniak.  _Powinienem był…_

_Nie_ , przerwał mu cicho Tony, _to była moja wina, miałeś rację. Nie powinniśmy schodzić do warsztatów._

Wilk zaskamlał w odpowiedzi i owinął się dookoła drżącego chłopca, próbując odgrodzić go od nieprzyjaznego świata; nie po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie należą do żadnej watahy. Wataha dawała stabilność, dawała siłę. Dawała bezpieczeństwo.

Drobne ciało zatrzęsło się w szlochu; Mozaik zdusił narastający w piersi warkot.

 

Następnym razem, gdy Howard wszedł do salonu śmierdząc alkoholem, wilk odgrodził go własnym ciałem od skulonego w rogu sofy syna i zawarczał głucho w ostrzeżeniu. Jeśli bezpieczeństwo jego Związanego miało się równać wrogością domowej Alfy, niech i tak będzie. Szczenięta powinny być kochane, chronione.

Wargi mężczyzny skrzywiły się pogardliwie, jednak bez ociągania wyszedł on z pomieszczenia bełkocząc niewyraźnie:

— Pieprzony potwór.

Mozaik oblizał pysk i usiadł na zadzie, nasłuchując oddalających się kroków.

Potwór. Niech i tak będzie.

ooo

— To może być szansa, paniczu — powiedział Jarvis, przekładając kilka metalowych elementów, by przesunąć talerz z kanapkami dalej od krawędzi biurka. — Uczelnia jest w Bostonie, to wystarczająco daleko, by…

— Wiem — przerwał mu Tony, wplatając nieuważnie palce w sierść drzemiącego na łóżku Mozaika. Chłopak omiótł wzrokiem pokój, próbując znaleźć ewentualne zmiany od czasu jego ostatniego przyjazdu. Nie znalazł żadnych.

Ogromny plakat Kapitana Ameryki wciąż zajmował ponad połowę wolnej ściany, a jego postrzępione rogi opadały pod ciężarem suchego, kruszącego się kleju, którym Tony kilka lat temu go zamocował. Metalowe elementy dawno zapomnianych ustrojstw walały się po podłodze, tworząc swoiste pole minowe, które tylko on, Mozaik i Jarvis potrafili pokonać bez uszkodzenia butów czy samych stóp.

— Mama nie ‘yjedzie, p’awda? — Chłopak bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, a nagłe ukłucie bólu obudziło wilka, który uniósł łeb i wbił jedno złote ślepie w siedzącego obok jego Związanego kamerdynera. Jarvis odwrócił wzrok, a Mozaik zaskamlał nieszczęśliwie.

— Przykro mi. — Mężczyzna objął Tony’ego, próbując dodać mu nieco otuchy.

— To f p’ądku — szepnął złamanym głosem Tony, kuląc ramiona. — To f p’ądku. Musi odposzą’.

— Tak — powiedział płasko Jarvis. — Musi odpocząć. A ty musisz coś zjeść — dodał mocniejszym tonem i chwycił talerz z kanapkami. Zmusił Mozaika do zdjęcia łba z kolan Tony’ego i postawił na nich talerz, nakazując mu zjeść wszystkie. Chłopak zgodził się bez szemrania.

_Przyjedzie przed końcem wakacji_ , spróbował pocieszyć swojego Związanego wilk. _Zawsze wraca przed ich końcem._

_Powinna odpoczywać_ , mruknął Tony żując kanapkę, której smaku nie potrafił nawet określić.

_Przyjedzie_ , ponowił Mozaik, kradnąc z talerza jedną z kanapek; Jarvis nie próbował reagować, przyzwyczajony do takich ekscesów.

_Dobrze_ , zgodził się niechętnie Tony, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę nadziei. _Dobrze, przyjedzie._

  
Kiedy cztery tygodnie później Jarvis pomagał Tony’emu zapakować do samochodu rzeczy potrzebne w akademiku, u jego boku stał tylko Mozaik.

ooo

Życie studenta nie było czymś, co Tony przyjął łatwo. Już w szkole podstawowej był tym innym, który mówił zbyt dużo i zbyt niewyraźnie, by przejmować się tym, o czym w ogóle mówił. Był tym innym, tym świrem z Bestią, która o mało nie odgryzła ręki Timmy’emu Donovanowi, gdy dzieciak naśmiewał się z mowy Tony’ego.

Tony nienawidził szkoły podstawowej, a jeszcze bardziej przerażała go myśl o pójściu do szkoły średniej, gdzie nie mógłby się wykręcić od referatów i prezentacji, które pogrążyłyby nie tylko jego oceny. Dzięki długoletniej pracy z logopedą i regularnym ćwiczeniom udało mu się znacznie poprawić swoją wymowę, ale zdenerwowanie sprawiało, że gubił słowa, a jego język plątał się, kalecząc te, które udało mu się sklecić w zdania, sprawiając, że często były ledwo zrozumiałe. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tej bezradności, gdy pomimo znajomości faktów nie mógł bronić swoich racji, nienawidził litościwego wzroku matki, pogardy ojca i złośliwości innych dzieci. Był mądrzejszy od nich, mógł budować rzeczy, które tacy jak oni widzieli co najwyżej w telewizji, a jednak traktowali go jak idiotę tylko przez to, że nie mógł się odpowiednio wysłowić.

Uczelnia miała być miejscem, gdzie przy wsparciu Mozaika uda mu się znaleźć swoje miejsce - studenci jednak, pomimo tego, że byli zdecydowanie starsi i inteligentniejsi od dzieci, które towarzyszyły mu w podstawówce, byli równie niedomyślni, a niekiedy i okrutni jak one. Dla większości studentów Tony Stark był wycofanym, frajerowatym piętnastolatkiem, który nie potrafił dopasować się nawet do własnego współlokatora, zaś jego wilk szybko zasłynął jako agresywne bydle, gotowe odgryźć głowę każdemu, kto nadto zbliży się do jego pana. Po pierwszym semestrze, gdy Josh, jego dotychczasowy współlokator, przeniósł się do domu Bractwa, opinie i plotki innych studentów przestały Tony’ego interesować. Miał dla siebie cały pokój, dzięki czemu mógł złączyć w końcu oba łóżka i umożliwić Mozaikowi spanie razem z nim, zaś dziekan po długich petraktacjach i sowitej dotacji na rzecz szkoły pozwolił Tony’emu zabierać wilka na wykłady, dzięki czemu zdecydowaną większość dnia Mozaik spędzał zwinięty obok jego krzesła i pomagał mu uzupełniać luki w notatkach, gdy jego umysł zawędrował zbyt daleko od tematu wykładu.

Pomimo wyraźnego niedopasowania i problemów z komunikacją Tony’emu udało się znaleźć miejsce na uczelni, w którym nawet Mozaika witali jak swojego. Wewnętrzne warsztaty były miejscem, w którym spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu, majsterkując i doprowadzając do szewskiej pasji opiekującego się nimi profesora, który zwykle nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, nad czym pracował młody Stark. To właśnie w warsztatach poznał Lucasa Moora, którego nie odstraszyła wroga postawa Mozaika, ani maniakalny błysk w oczach Tony’ego, kiedy ten topornie próbował mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego biega po korytarzu za przypominającym stonogę robocikiem. Moore po prostu zakasał rękawy i przez kilka godzin pomagał Starkowi gonić robota, który okazał się jedną z części składowych większego konstruktu, nad którym pracował Tony, a który nagle i z nieznanych przyczyn nabrał ochoty na samodzielne poznanie świata. Robocik skończył zmiażdżony pod stopą zszokowanego Lucasa i obśmiany przez Tony’ego, jednak pogoń za nim okazała się na tyle solidnym fundamentem, by zbudować na nim chwiejną przyjaźń.

Lucas był wysokim, szczupłym brunetem, który, jako osoba gadatliwa i nadaktywna, pomagał Tony’emu ćwiczyć wymowę i wypełnił jego dotychczas ciche życie dźwiękami i informacjami o swoim życiu, rodzinie i planach na przyszłość, którymi uwielbiał się dzielić. Tony bardzo szybko dowiedział się, że Lucas jest z Florydy, czwarty rok studiuje inżynierię lotniczą dzięki stypendium wojskowemu i po ukończeniu kierunku chce wstąpić do wojska, by starać się o przydział do hangarów Air Force, ma dwóch starszych braci, w tym jednego w Marines, a jego matka piecze najlepsze brownie na świecie, o czym Tony przekonał się już po pierwszej przerwie świątecznej, z której Moore przywiózł mu trzy blachy ciasta, a które zniknęło jeszcze nim zdążyli rozpakować się w swoich pokojach. Tony odchorowywał to niemal tydzień, ale żeby cholera wzięła wszystkich, jeśli nie było warto! Po kilku tygodniach nawet Mozaik zaczął z wytęsknieniem wyczekiwać wizyt Lucasa w domu, z których zawsze przywoził wypieki, a niekiedy i słoiki z jedzeniem.

Z perspektywy czasu dwa lata spędzone w towarzystwie Lucasa były tymi, które Tony wspominał najlepiej, i kiedy Lucas odbierał wraz z resztą swojego rocznika dyplom inżyniera, nie mógł przestać myśleć o chłodzie rezydencji, do której musiał wrócić na okres wakacyjny.

Tym razem, gdy wróci do akademika na następny rok, nie będzie na niego czekać blacha brownie i bzdurne opowiastki o braciach Lucasa.Tym razem czekać będzie tylko cisza.

Mozaik otarł policzek o ramię Tony’ego i bez słów posłał przez więź falę wsparcia i miłości, która pokryła chłopaka niczym ciepły koc.

— Dzięki — szepnął miękko i potarł wilka za uszami; Mozaik, nic nie robiąc sobie ze swojego wieku i obecności wilka brata Lucasa, wywalił język w psim uśmiechu, który Tony mimowolnie odwzajemnił.

Cisza jest w porządku, postanowił z determinacją, wplatając palce w sierść Bestii. Miał Mozaika. Miał głosy w swojej głowie.

Nie potrzebował niczego innego. 


End file.
